


the stars fade

by theleonhearted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Darkness, Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, FUKKIN DARKNESS, Internal Monologue, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleonhearted/pseuds/theleonhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness, too, remains—it will have stars, and it will have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars fade

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a Ren-centric, internal continuation of You in the Darkness.

You, in the darkness (become).

The body is first to succumb, warm-water weakness seeping through the cracks. The mind is next, the center-of-self: you can choke it with fear, darkness flowing in invisible waves, and you to draw the waters from the shore. Once, long ago, you had observed this for the first time. (Had the darkness crept in slowly, until you could feel the tides in your body, or had you swallowed it all at once?)

You, in the darkness (remember).

Remember your father’s face, strong hands. Long legs moving away—clothed ones, furry ones (two by two by—). Out and on with the shirt and tattered trousers, no jacket this time. It’s wrapped around your mother’s shoulders. You watched them, you called for them, you wanted them close. _Come back_.

( _It’s too dangerous. Not yet. When you’re older._ )

She held you to her chest. He swung you in his arms. Remember his warmth, her light. They don’t see your dreams, but you have them written just like this—folded up against your chest, hidden away. You’d build a castle of paper words to only have them look at you.

(Remember their absence).

Fingers on the helm; the darkness hides your face. No longer are you weak. No longer alone. Pain is your master, your guide. Your capacity for pain is endless.

(Theirs was not.)

A single star, sickly point of light touching your temple. You remember it—as a child, you held it in your hands, silver shards behind your eyes. You began this way; you died to be remade. You, in the darkness (reborn). The girl is born from light alone.

(And you, no longer a child.)

She is young, untempered, but she leaves an afterimage behind, like a handful of stars. She remains. Remember—you can forget, be born anew. Clean and slated, eyes on the dark and drowning sky. She can save you; she can be your savior (remember, remember the dying light). Only to taste her—and oh, you have such thirst.

(Lips at her throat, her mind, an ocean of salt and island sand. Drink and drink and drink, unquenched.)

You kneel broken before the dais, Vader’s molten face. Darkness floods you. The darkness, too, remains—it will have stars, and it will have her. Standing brazen before you with the galaxy in her eyes. You think that you could hold her hair in your fingers and she could touch your skin and find only neglect, like a ship drifting through wasted space. Only neglect and loneliness and she, in the darkness (remember). She, in the darkness (transcendent).

Don’t look back. Remember the darkness in you.

Her body and mind are breath and light (silica wind and a caustic, unlivable sky). Sand kisses where her mouth might be. Perhaps she sees, as well; perhaps she knows. _Come into me, then. Enter me. Touch me, turn me. The stars only fade, and we are both of us forgotten things._ Don’t look back. 

(Remember the darkness is you.)


End file.
